


Invisible Chains

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Crime Boss Bruce Wayne, Dark, M/M, NO CAPES, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Superbat Week 2020, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: With Jonathan "Pa" Kent gone, they can't make the payments to the bank. But the bank is now owned by a notorious mafia family. The boss of which is visiting the Kent family farm household and when Clark walks in, things spiral out of control from there.Written for Superbat Week 2020 Day 7 Prompt, Mafia AU.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202





	Invisible Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to [Leo_Our_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen) for the deep beta they did on this and for encouraging me throughout my time writing these for Superbat Week 2020. They had many good suggestions and may have added a paragraph here and there that I decided to go with as it helped to flesh this out, especially when I got stuck.

Clark stared out of his apartment window as he listened to Ma cry into the phone. It's been three months since Pa passed and since he had to leave Metropolis and his job at the Daily Planet. It had been good work and he’d done as good a job as he could but he was needed more back home in Kansas.

The woman he had been interested in hadn’t seemed to notice him. While he would have liked to stay there in the city, his Ma needed him more, so he had moved back to Smallville. In Metropolis he had gotten himself a tiny apartment. Where nothing worked like it should. The showers were more often cold than not. The plumbing had backed up thrice now through no fault of his own, and the electricity was so bad everything seemed to flicker on an hourly basis. He’d had to reset the electrical box at least once a day.

If that weren’t enough incentive to leave the apartment and move back in with Ma, her tearful words were.

“Oh, Clark. I… I don’t think there’s  _ enough _ money to keep the farm going. We… we might lose it. All those years with your Pa. All the memories with you.”

Clark had been giving her money, most of his own paycheck. He’d taken on more jobs than the full time one at Smallville's local press. But there just weren't enough opportunities other than working on other people’s farms, and even they didn’t pay much. How could they when they were in similar debts of their own? Thanks to the terrible banks, if not worse.

Well, if he lived with his Ma then maybe he could scrape together enough to keep them afloat, even with Pa gone.

“It’s… it’s okay Ma. I’ll… I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh Clark, that isn’t necessary.”

“It’s what I  _ want _ to do Ma.”

She sighed. “Alright, Clark, but be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I always am.” He’d had to be, ever since he’d presented as an Omega. Once his parents were aware of his omega presentation, they’d made sure he had beta blockers. He used blockers in the form of soaps, shampoos, and pills. Anything to cover his scent and to keep his heats from coming. But that didn't mean he never had to go through a couple. After all it was hard on the body if one never took a break from the meds to neutralize their cycle. He’d never taken an Alpha, though.

“I love you, Clark.”

“Love you too, Ma. I’ll be by in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

After they hung up, he glanced out the window again at the falling leaves. Summer had left them and now autumn had begun.

He wished Pa hadn’t left them. But what could any of them have done to save him from the heart attack? Clark wished he had just been home at the time instead of in Metropolis. Maybe if he’d been the one doing all that work instead of Pa, but Pa would still have insisted. Still, that didn’t squash the guilt he carried everyday over his father. Clark wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself.

Clark had to help his Ma; he needed to protect her. Even if people might think he was too weak simply because he was an omega. Just because he only reached a height of five foot seven inches tall barefoot meant he’d had to look up at many Alpha’s though some Alpha’s had been unlucky and were around his own height. Genetics were funky that way. But with farm work and the time spent at the gyms when he could afford it, he’d gained enough muscle that he could somewhat defend himself from unwanted suitors and even pass as a smaller alpha or even beta.

Knowing his cycle also helped so he could hide away. But unfortunately his heat was nearing. To make matters worse, he had just run out of suppressants and beta blockers. Clark didn't even have the money to purchase more.. All the money that usually went towards paying for what he needed had been sent to his Ma for the farm.

* * *

The next day after his daily ablutions in the bathroom with its cold shower, he reached the farm on his bicycle. They weren’t that far from each other. It also saved him from car payments, car insurance, and gas to run a vehicle. Much better to just go on foot or by bike in rain or shine.

However as he approached the front of the farm house and set his bike against one of the trees, he frowned at the shiny black SUV he saw in the gravel driveway.

Something wasn’t right.

Clark didn’t recognize the plates on the large cars. Not until he saw the letters. WAYNE-1. He’d read about those plate names in the papers. He was almost sent on an investigation for the Daily Planet to Gotham to learn more about the Wayne Family Mafia. They’d been in control of Gotham for years. They’re perfect in organized crime and basically own the police. Thomas Wayne had run the empire of Gotham. That was, until he’d been killed with his wife. What he did know, mostly from Lois and the other’s who had done stories on them before, was that the mafia’s current boss was one Bruce Wayne.

But, why would anyone from Gotham’s Mafia be in Smallville and at the Kent Farm?

When he saw his mother at a window and she spotted him she shook her head. He even spotted her trying to wave him away. But having seen the car he couldn’t just walk away. No, Clark couldn’t lose her too.

So he hurried inside but halted when he saw four men wearing shades and standing around the room while a fifth man sat in a chair. In his Pa’s  _ favorite recliner. _ With his mother standing at the window wringing her shaking hands with the most tired look on her face.

“Oh, Clark, honey, you shouldn’t have come in here.”

“What’s going on?” He asked slowly. He didn’t like that there were strangers here. Especially ones known to be members and leaders of a mafia.

Clark sidled up to his Ma and placed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, but he still saw the streak of tears down her cheeks.

  
  
  


“Your Ma, here, owes us money.” One of the men leaned against the wall scoffed out. He had on a black leather jacket and a patch of white hair contrasting with black on top of his head. Clark already didn’t like this.

“What?” He blinked and shook his head. He glanced at Ma. “You borrowed from loan sharks?”

Ma shook her head. “No. But your Pa borrowed from the bank and Mister Wayne here owns it now.” She gestured towards the mob boss.

Clark frowned and had to ask, even though he was trying not to tremble. These men looked dangerous, and it showed with their clothes and he could even see their guns and knives. One of them was even tossing theirs casually just to catch it as it fell.

“Why would you buy a bank all the way out here and not in Gotham?”

Wayne shrugged and crossed one leg over the other. “The bank owners approached me. Their kid has a gambling problem and owed a lot at one of the casinos the Wayne family owns.”

The one with the knife snickered. “They were afraid we give them some concrete boots and just hand the bank over to Bruce.”

“Jason,” Wayne warned, “don’t start.” 

The man’s gaze landed back on Clark and Clark could see the glow of his irises. One true sign that Bruce Wayne was the Alpha the media portrayed him as.

Jason mumbled. “Fine. I’m out,” he turned and left the house. Outside he went to lean against the black SUV.

Clark's eyes followed him out before turning back to Bruce. “How… how much is owed?”

Bruce puffed out a laugh. “Oh, not much. Just A hundred  _ thousand _ dollars.”

Clark froze. His heart dropped to his stomach.

There was no way Clark or his Ma could afford to pay that back. Not to mention that one  _ couldn’t _ negotiate with a member of the mafia. 

He audibly gulped, because Clark knew he was going to have to find a way to pay that back. He didn’t believe the land was worth that much and even if it was, this had been his Ma’s home for the duration she’d been married to Pa. He’d lived here most of his life other than when he had left for University and then lived in Metropolis for a short year and half before Pa had passed away.

“What!? N-no, th-that’s impossible!” Clark stuttered in shock. He briefly shook his head, a single curl falling over his forehead. “That can’t be…” But it was. Clark could tell by looking at the Alpha and then looking at his mother’s tear stained face.

This was really happening.

“How can… is there anything we can do? How can we pay it off? An-any payment plan at all?” Clark asked in fear, but he doubted there was. He still  _ needed _ to ask for any slim chance the Alpha before him would have mercy; even if it was dangerous.

The Alpha inhaled and then turned his head to look at the other three in the room. “All of you leave.  _ Now. _ ”   
  
“Father-” the shortest and obviously youngest tried to interject.

“Damian,” Bruce growled. “Go with your brothers. I can take care of the Kent’s on my own.”

The one in black with a large blue emblem on his chest took hold of the youngest’s hand in a grip and led him out of the room. The last of the brothers hesitated, but then followed out the house as well. 

Wayne stood up then and turned to Martha, “Could you get us something to drink?”

Martha glanced from Wayne to Clark. She looked torn. Like she didn’t want to leave Clark there alone, her only son, and an omega at that, alone with a powerful Alpha mafia bass.

Clark hadn’t noticed the way Bruce had been staring at him from the moment he’d walked into the house. Only that his mother looked concerned and was wringing her hands together.

“I’ll be fine, Ma.” Clark squeezed her hand.

“Okay.” She nodded and gave his hand a firm squeeze back and headed for the kitchen.

Clark turned to Wayne and frowned up at him. He had to tilt back his head a bit, since the Alpha was taller. Taller than he had any right to be. Clark only came up to under his chin.

He tried to back away when the mafia boss closed in on him. But was trapped when he felt his back against the wall, in the one space it was left bare of knick knacks and pictures.

Bruce grabbed Clark’s chin and tilted his head up until his throat was exposed. 

The Alpha leaned down and inhaled deep right against Clark's neck. “I can smell you,” he growled.

Clark felt a shudder travel down his spine. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t prevent his body's response to the stimuli and the pheromones pouring off of Bruce. 

“Your heat is close and you  _ will _ spend it with me,  _ Clark.” _   
  
His eyes widened and he tried to turn his head, but the Alpha’s grip on his chin was firm. Then he remembered this was a mafia boss and that his Pa had left a debt. It was originally a debt owned by the bank, but now the bank belonged to the Wayne family mafia of Gotham.

Clark didn’t think he had an option to say no. Wayne might hurt his mother, might even kill her. Would he kill her? Would he kill  _ him? _ Clark didn’t want to die, but he also didn’t want to be forced like this.

“An-and if I say no?”

“All the more fun for me,” the Alpha growled and leaned down to nip at Clark’s lower lip and then down his throat. He sucked on his Adam's apple till it was red and would bruise.

Clark held back a whimper, his knees trembled as he let it happen. He couldn’t do this; couldn’t be weak. But this was a mafia boss and he had four of his guards outside armed with guns and knives. He couldn’t leave his Ma vulnerable.

Clark tried to mentally tell himself that  _ this _ was better than the alternative; Death, or destitution. If it was just himself he wouldn’t care about being destitute, but not his Ma. He had to take care of his Ma.

Feeling the prickle of tears he whispered, “Fine.”

Wayne lifted his head and smirked. He glanced toward the hall into where Ma had disappeared to the kitchen.

Bruce backed away and sat back in the chair he’d been in previously, a sly grin still firmly in place. 

Clark himself slid down onto the couch. Placed his head in his hands and tried not to sob. He heard the scritching of a pen on paper but he couldn't look at what Bruce was doing, he was too caught up with what he just agreed to.

When he heard his Ma approaching he pulled back his shoulders, sat with his head up and used the sleeve of his shirt to quickly wipe away any stray tears. He set his hands on his knees and blinked when Wayne stood up to tower over him. Clark flushed when he felt fingers brush against a nipple through his plaid shirt as the dangerous man slid a piece of paper into his pocket and whispered, “Meet me at that address,  _ Clark.  _ We’ll settle the debt then.”

Before Ma entered the room with the hot beverages, Wayne sat back in the recliner. He took the offered mug and smiled, “Thank you, ma’am.”

Clark was in trouble, but he couldn’t tell Ma. No, this was something he couldn’t let her know about. She would be crushed and do whatever she could to try and stop him. She could end up hurt, or worse. So Clark took a deep breath, his choice now firm.

* * *

Clark arrived in Gotham the next evening, at the address Bruce Wayne had given him.

The address was actually the mafia boss's personal mansion. 

The butler let him in after he knocked on the large mahogany doors. “We’ve been expecting you, Mister Kent.”

He  _ didn’t _ like the sound of that. Not one bit.

The butler led him to a guest room with light yellow walls, a sunflower bedspread, and matching curtains. The dressers, nightstands, and vanity were beige while the carpet itself was blue. On one wall, the only one not bare, was a large painting of a field of tulips and butterflies.

Were it not for the reason he was there, he would have found the room comforting. Almost as if it were… like a  _ nest _ .

“Mister Kent, it would behoove you to shower before Master Wayne arrives. There is a robe available, once finished please place your clothes down the shoot in the bathroom.”

He nodded, but couldn’t meet the man’s eyes. “Thank you…. Mister Pennyworth.”

The butler bowed, but Clark just stood there feeling numb as the door closed and was locked from the outside. He turned and just noticed the windows. 

They both had bars on them.

He entered the connected bathroom and saw the windows there were too small to fit through. 

Clark swallowed thickly, realizing that he was trapped. 

And had no way out.

But if he didn’t go through with this, he feared Ma might lose the farm. Or worse, they might both lose their lives. No one messed with the mafia. Not if they didn’t want to wind up in a watery grave.

Clark began to undress and took that shower. After he dried off with a towel, he brushed his teeth. Did everything he would normally do on a regular evening after all work had been done. Then he pulled on the robe. It was made of a sheer material that left nothing to the imagination. Anyone looking could see his nipples through it. It was also tight and hung open at the front where the cleavage of his muscular chest was laid bare. He didn’t know what the point in wearing it was as it slid over him like a caress with each step.

He squeezed his eyes shut as a trickle of slick slid from the cleft of his ass down the back of his thighs. It was what that Alpha wanted; to spend a heat with him. Clark had never spent his heat with anyone. He’d always wanted to wait until he was claimed by  _ his choice. _ Where so many omegas had wound up spending their heats with childhood sweethearts, or being taken advantage of when they went into their first heat, Clark had managed. Somehow he’d saved himself and now all of that difficult and painful waiting for the right Alpha didn’t matter anymore. Because an Alpha Clark didn’t know and hadn’t chosen was coercing him into sharing his heat so that he and Ma didn’t lose the farm-- or their lives.

The worst part of this situation was that he couldn’t run. There were so many guards around the building inside and outside. The Wayne Family Mafia was huge in Gotham where their roots ran deep. Then there was the locked door, bars, and too small windows. How was he supposed to get out of this situation? Even if he could make a run for it, it still left Ma and himself vulnerable.

He looked up from the floor when the door unlocked and the Alpha, Bruce Wayne, stepped inside.

Those steel blue eyes looked him over. The Alpha smirked, “Good, I see you’ve gotten comfortable.”

Clark  _ was not _ comfortable, he was far from it. But he didn’t want to argue. Not with someone who carried a gun.

There was a question he had to ask of the mafia boss however. “You promise the debt will be paid, once this is over?”

Wayne smirked and pulled out something from inside a jacket pocket. “I made up a contract for this purpose.”

Clark had no idea how that would stand up in court. But he took it from the man anyway and read it over. It was short and to the point. He could feel his heat getting stronger by the minute. Clark knew Bruce could smell it as well. The Alpha could smell his preheat back at the farm and he knew that Bruce could smell his slick that was currently trickling from between his legs. With a tremble, he took the men and signed his name at the end of the contract. Sealing his fate.

Then the contract was placed aside and Bruce grabbed him by the chin.

Clark moved his hands to undo the knot holding the robe together. He might as well not have been wearing anything. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Tears broke free and rolled down each of his cheeks.

Wayne…  _ Bruce _ leaned down and licked them away. He growled, “I can smell the distress on you Clark.” He moved his hands and roughly tugged Clark forward. “You need to calm down, omega. It only makes my alpha more  _ possessive.” _

With the knot of the robe undone, the sides parted off his shoulders and fell to his elbows as Bruce whirled him around and tossed him down on the larger than king sized bed. Clark bounced from the force at least once before sitting up, elbows on the mattress.

He whimpered as his ass produced more and more slick. It was practically gushing and soaking the back of the robe and the bed underneath. More so when he inhaled and the scent of Alpha permeated the room. Bruce wasn’t even holding back on his pheromones and it was making Clark a little dizzy.

Clark wanted to run as soon as Bruce reached for his tie and tugged it loose. Clark watched as it fluttered to the floor, almost in slow motion. But he felt frozen in place as Bruce tore off his shirt, buttons flying every which direction. He undid the button fly of his pinstripe dress pants and kicked them aside after removing his loafers and socks.

There was no undergarment to be seen.

Clark’s gaze trailed from the lustful blown pupils of the Alpha, down to his chest, and then down further. He gasped at just how long and thick the Alpha’s cock was between the man’s thighs with a slight upward curve.

Wayne moved his hand. Stroked his cock and cast a lascivious grin at him, “It’s going to feel so good when I’ve got my knot inside you, omega.”

He slowly approached the bed and placed himself behind the omega. Clark could feel the absolute heat radiating off of him. Clark shuddered as Bruce ran a hand down his back, stopping to cup his perky ass before running a finger through the trail of his slick.

"Fuck, I can tell you're going to take it so good."

Clark shook his head. He went to roll off the bed, but then Bruce faster than expected, grabbed Clark’s legs. Parting them as far as they’d go, Bruce between them and leaning over Clark.

The omega whimpered as the alpha grabbed a fistful of his silky dark hair. Bruce leaned down to growl lowly in his ear.

“Behave omega, or you’ll be punished.”

Clark stilled, eyes wide as he gazed into those cold chips of ice the dangerous man had for eyes.

Wayne tugged on his hair and lowered his head. His lips bruised Clark’s own and Clark swore he could taste the metallic of blood. His  _ own _ blood.. 

The man had bit his bottom lip just a bit too hard and possibly deliberate. 

Bruce licked up the blood and pushed his tongue into Clark’s mouth, making him get more of the metallic taste. A prelude to another invasion inside another orifice by one of Wayne’s body parts.

Clark’s hands moved between them, and on Wayne's chest to push him off. Only for the man to growl against his ear, “That’s strike two, omega.” And Bruce had Clark’s wrists in one hand held over his head and pinned down on the bed.

The Alpha pushed his tongue inside Clark’s mouth. Bruce’s tongue twisted and turned around his.

Clark gasped into the kiss, tears prickling behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes so as not to see the intensity of the Alpha’s gaze, even as his Omega body betrayed him. His body grew hotter by the second due to his heat and his raging hormones had quickly taken over after stopping all of his heat suppressants and beta blockers cold turkey since he couldn’t afford any of them.

“You smell  _ divine, _ little omega,” Bruce whispered against his ear as he trailed his mouth down the side of Clark’s neck, licking and nibbling his flesh. Sucking on patches until they were red and would bruise,  _ marking _ him.

Clark thought that at least the Alpha hadn’t bitten him. If Bruce left a bite on him there would be no escaping him then. Because then he’d belong to Bruce. Even if he had to give his first time away, Clark still had a choice on who his permanent Alpha would be. He had hope that he would be mated to his alpha of choice. Things like this happened far too often to Omegas and he  _ hadn’t _ avoided it forever. If only he’d chosen an Alpha  _ before. _ Then he and Ma would have both been protected.

He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts when teeth nipped one of his nipples a little on the side of too rough.

Clark’s eyes opened wide and he cried out.

“Think only of me, Clark. Be a good little omega, and keep your eyes on me.” Bruce stared up from Clark’s chest with narrowed eyes.

Clark nodded. “Y-yes, Al-alpha.” He tried to placate him. And it seemed to work as the next instance Bruce’s tongue soothed his sore nipple. Clark could feel the Alpha’s hands everywhere on his body. Caressing him. Pinching him. Manhandling him if he moved his hands or his legs in anyway that had the Alpha letting out a warning growl and stronger pheromones.

Bruce took hold of Clark’s knees and bent Clark practically in half. “Hold your legs up and keep them spread.”

Clark flushed, he didn’t want to do this. He shook his head. That was going  _ too far. _ He didn’t  _ want _ this. Even though his slick had gushed from his ass more and more, getting him ready to take the Alpha’s cock.

The Alpha frowned down at him and then opened a drawer. He took out a couple lengths of rope.

Clark’s heart pounded hard against his ribs. Was the man going to kill him now with a noose around his neck? He tried to speak, but Wayne just glared at him warningly. He was too afraid to move.

When Wayne took his ankle in hand he tried to pull away, only for the Alpha to growl, “Don’t move, or I’ll put a belt to your ass.”

That wasn’t half as bad as some scenarios Clark had thought of, but this was still a mafia boss. If he even managed to escape the room, there were still so many out there with guns. His odds were not favorable. So he didn’t move.

Wayne tied Clark’s right knee to his thigh which he then connected high to the bedpost, before he did the same with Clark’s left.

Clark’s fingers dug into the blue silk sheets beneath him as he was exposed, his legs suspended off the mattress, his ass in the air. Why didn’t Wayne just have him on his hands and knees? Clark wouldn’t have to look at him then. He could pretend this wasn’t happening, that he’d found a worthy Alpha for his affections.

Clark took slow, shallow breaths and tried to blink away tears. His teeth sank into his lower lip, gnawing at it to keep his sobs at bay.

He tried to imagine himself far, far away. A place where he always felt safe. Out in the maze of cornfields underneath the stars as clouds drifted and obscured their sight and that of the moon. It always made him feel so small, and yet so happy and filled with wonder.

Even as he tried to find that happy medium, in hopes of making himself pretend this wasn’t happening, his body trembled. Slick dribbled down his thighs and pooled onto the sheets beneath him.

Bruce licked his lips. Moved a hand between the cleft of Clark’s ass and then pushed a finger inside him. 

Clark jerked as he let out a whimper. His body involuntarily bucking, his mouth parting without his permission to a keening moan as the Alpha touched  _ that spot _ inside him. Stroked him like a master fiddler played the fiddle. He had no idea what to do or say, couldn’t form words as he panted and moaned, beads of perspiration lining his upper lip and rolling down between his shoulder blades.

The Alpha licked away his sweat and groaned. He licked into his mouth again, sucked on his plump swollen red bottom lip.

Bruce took that moment to slip another finger into Clark's clenching hole and stretched them wide, forcing a wanton moan out of the omega’s throat.

"Easy there." Bruce cooed out. "We'll get there. Fuck, you're going to take me so good."

Words couldn't describe how much Clark hated his own body in that moment. The utter betrayal he felt as his own small cock started leaking a pool of precum on his belly. "N-no."

"Shh." Bruce pulled on one of his cheeks, looking at the view of his glistening pink hole around his fingers. "Shit, you're so wet for me."

When Bruce finished prepping him and removed his fingers, Clark jostled in his restraints and tried to turn to escape. If he didn’t leave now it would be too late.

The ropes were too intricate around his thighs and upper calves. Too tight and secure for him to escape.

Bruce’s fingers dug into Clark’s flesh at his hips. The Alpha growled at him and lined the head of his cock up with Clark’s hole.

Clark’s body arched as the Alpha slammed fast and hard, deep inside him. It hurt. Clark bit into his own lip till it bled again.

After a few moments, Bruce began to move. Thrusting forward again and again after pulling out just so far before slamming home again.

Clark swore the Alpha aimed for his prostate. It felt so  _ good, _ but it made Clark flush with shame as his body jostled over and over.

He didn’t want to cum. That would be like a betrayal by his own body, telling Clark that he wanted this Alpha, that he longed for him, that he was well and truly and fully enjoying what he was doing to him.

It didn’t feel gentle. It didn’t feel like love. It didn’t feel like a choice. But he had to think of his Ma, if not the farm. If not for her he wouldn’t have cared if he’d been given concrete boots and been tossed into the Gotham River. Anything was better than  _ this. _ At least, it was one time. Just for the duration of his heat.

Once again, Clark was removed from his thoughts as the Alpha turned his head to sink his teeth almost to the point of piercing skin on Clark’s leg where there was a gap in the rope binding him.

“Be a good omega and pay attention. I want to hear every little moan.”

Clark wanted to spit in his face, but that might earn him a punishment worse than death. If there were such a thing beyond  _ this. _

So he let his body take over, even though he  _ hated it. _ The omega met each of the Alpha’s thrusts. He moans grew louder and longer, then turned into short pants and whines and whimpers.

“Beg for it, omega.”

That almost threw Clark. He lifted a hand, ready to backhand him, but the feral look had him lowering his arm back onto the silk sheets covering the mattress. “Please…  _ please,  _ Alpha.” He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. Maybe an end to this. Maye a way for this to all be just one big nightmare.

“Good little omega.”

The Alpha’s hand was wrapped around Clark’s cock, stroking him as Bruce’s thrusts grew more erratic and aimed as best the Alpha was able to, to hit Clark’s prostate over and over.

  
  


Even though he didn’t want it. Even though he hated it. His body wanted it. His body loved it. Something had to be wrong with him, Clark thought as a white starburst superseded his vision. He felt that familiar feeling of pleasure bundle in his lower belly.

Clark started shaking his head. He  _ didn’t want _ to cum. He  _ didn’t like _ this. He  _ hated this. _

“No, no, oh God n-no!” He was dizzy and cumming so hard. He blinked away the bright white and blushed in mortification at the mess he’d made. His cum splashed over the Alpha’s chest, his hand, his  _ face. _ He could feel between his legs that his ass had gushed with so much slick.

His body shook, his ass clenched around Bruce’s cock as he still rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. He tried not to, but he couldn’t control his body's automatic response. Then he felt the Alpha’s hot seed spilling inside him, filling him up, followed by the swelling of the Alpha’s knot, locking them in place.

Clark whimpered. At least the Alpha undid the stupid rope and he lowered his legs so he could relax. Not that he could; not completely. Not when the asshole Alpha had knotted him and was still cumming inside him.   
  
When the omega closed his eyes to take a breath, that was when the Alpha struck. 

Bruce’s canines elongated, dripping with saliva and hormones. He leaned over the omega while still inside him and sank his teeth into his exposed neck. 

Clark cried out, eyes opening in shock as he realized what the Alpha had done. He’d sunk his damn canines into his scent glands. The man had ruined Clark for anyone else. He tried to look away when the Alpha pulled his bloodstained teeth out of his neck.

Bruce grabbed Clark by the chin and forced Clark to look at him. “Hey. You’re  _ mine _ now. You understand how that goes? You belong to me until I feel your debt has been paid in full. And trust me, little omega, there will be hell to pay if I smell another Alpha on you. Do you understand?” Wayne growled.

Clark nodded, eyes watery as the tears he’d gotten under control threatened to fall again. 

"My perfect omega, just born to take my cock. Weren’t you, baby?" Bruce spoke in a sultry voice as he kissed Clark's tears away.

Clark didn't even flinch when Bruce started rocking inside him, the alpha's knot tugging at his rim with each slow grind. No, all Clark could feel was the stinging on the side of his neck. Like someone had pressed hot iron and branded him.

A week went by and Clark’s heat had come to an end. He didn’t want to think about how many times he’d had an orgasm, nor how often the Alpha knotted him. The man hadn’t even been courteous enough to use condoms.

Said Alpha stroked the back of his knuckles against the Omega’s cheek before standing up and leaving the room. This time, the door wasn’t shut and so he didn’t hear the telltale click of a lock.

But it wasn’t true freedom as he was left alone, hand on his neck where Bruce Wayne had left his mark. Clark would never be free again and closed his eyes, his lashes soon wet as he bent his head down and a teardrop clung to the long dark lashes. Then it fell onto the back of his hand on his knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm sorry and yet not sorry at the same time that this is so much darker than my usual. But that Mafia prompt... I couldn't see it as being anything but dark. Still, for those who read, I hope you enjoyed this for what it is, anyway.
> 
> As always, I like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Please come join us on discord, at the [Batsupes Community](https://discord.gg/3fBFAc8)


End file.
